DE-A1-100 11 158 reveals a baler with a device for wrapping a bale with a wrapping sheet. The wrapping sheet is pulled off a supply reel by means of an advancing roller. The device comprises a sensor, which detects whether the wrapping sheet wraps around the advancing roller and is thus not properly fed to the bale. If the sensor detects a malfunction, the wrapping process is suspended.